Lost and Found pt7
by auldtimer
Summary: Due to a techical fault, my cat jumped on the laptop and broke it, I haven't been able to publish anything for a little while. So,again, had to condense two parts to try to catch up, so sorry if it's a little more talky than I'd like, but hope you enjoy!


**Lost and Found pt7**

Roy Houston did not like being told what to do, even if it was the **right** thing to do. He knew Hoyt was right, CJ and Houston had no idea that their cover story was blown, and they had no one to protect them. They were on their own and Roy was scared, he liked that even less than being told what to do. He pushed his hands together as if in prayer and rubbed at the bridge of his nose , then sighed deeply as he slowly reached for the phone, he wanted to make sure they were safe, so why did it feel as if he was putting another form of noose around their necks.

Chris was watching him closely, she saw the sadness in his eyes and gently rested her hand on his shoulder. "They have to at least know what's happening Roy," she told his softly, "then they can make up their own minds"

"No" Hoyt cut in, "just TELL then to come home Roy, don't give them a choice, we know how stubborn they can be, order them to come back. They'll listen to you Roy"

Roy sighed heavily, he had taken his notepad out of his pocket and now read the mobile number Houston had given him, and began to dial.

Houston was sitting on a park bench waiting for CJ to come back with the ice creams she had gone to buy. He smiled to himself as he watched her walking back towards him, oblivious to the many admiring stares and glances she was getting from nearly every man that passed her by, of every age he thought, and giggled as he watched an elderly gentleman nearly crash his disability scooter because he was too busy watching CJ to spot the waste bin in front of him. He closed his eyes and remembered the times he had sat next to her on beaches or by a pool and watched as many a man admired her, but he had been continuously amused by the way she just failed to notice. Houston had always spotted them, he had noticed, but then he had always noticed just how stunning CJ was so he couldn't blame them, not one bit. He had looked himself, of course he had, but then they had just been friends so look was all he could do, but now…

CJ squealed as he reached out to grab her, nearly dropping their ice creams. "Your eyes were closed Houston! I thought you were asleep!" she giggled as she sat down next to him, wriggling slightly as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She went to pass him the cone she had bought him, but he decided to duck down and seductively lick the melting ice cream as it ran down the wafer, licking the edge of her fingers accidently on purpose. She gave him a lob sided smile, then playfully pushed the cone closer to his face, covering his top lip and some of his moustache in the cold sweet goo. She reached up and tilted his face towards her then with a seductive smile of her own she slowly kissed him, licking the ice cream away from his top lip before gently wiping the residue from his moustache with the edge of her thumb . "Mmmm" he said as she sat back, "sure do have a different way of serving their ice cream over here!"

She chuckled and they sat in relaxed silence for a while as they finished their treat and admired the scenery. After a little while CJ sighed and said "Oh Houston, it all seems so unreal!" She saw him glance at her and carried on, "I feel so at peace here, and being with you, well it's magical, hard to believe that I'm on the run!"

"Well CJ you're hardly a criminal!"

"No, but someone out there is trying to kill me! In the last few weeks I've been shot down in a plane, marooned on a desert island, had two guys try to drag me from my office and then had my home blown up..with me still inside it!"

Houston tightened his grip on her shoulder as he whispered, "You'd hate it if your life was boring!"

CJ shot him a sideways glance and gently elbowed him. "Boring is definitely NOT a word I would ever use for my life, especially since I met you!"

"Which reminds me", he chuckled, "in your count down of the last few weeks you forgot the most important high light!"

"Oh yeah", she said almost absent mindedly, "I finally got to see Loch Lomond! And this, Loch Awe, it's so beautiful. You're right Houston, definitely a high light!"

Houston looked at her, and laughed as he saw the mischief dancing across her eyes. "I love you!" he said

CJ smiled broadly, tossed her hair off her shoulders and said "I know, I love you to"

He sighed contentedly as she snuggled closer to him, and they both stared out at the mirror still Loch in front of them. "This **is** heaven," he whispered, "great views, great weather, and great company. Let's never go home!"

Hoyt rubbed the back of his neck again then loosened his tie as he paced across Houstons office. "Try them AGAIN Roy"

"Won't make no difference", Roy said softly, "he either aint interested in talking to us, or he aint got his phone, either way ringing him again aint gonna help!"

"You sure you got the right number?" Hoyt asked

"Nope!"

"What!"

Roy gave a small smile, "Can't say that I have, Houston wrote it down for me!"

Chris looked away from the sparring match in front of her as the phone started to ring. "Could be them!" she said as she got up quickly to answer it, "it's CJS private line that's got the call!" she told them as she saw the light flashing just before she reached out to click the answer button. Her smile froze as she recognised the voice on the other end.

"Don't hang up" the voice begged, "please! I know what you all think of me, but please, don't hang up!"

"What do you want Mr Tyler?" Chris asked him slowly, waving towards Roy and Hoyt to get their attention

"I need to speak to Houston" Robert Tyler said quickly, "and I need to speak to him now!"

Chris swallowed slightly "He's not here, we don't know where he is!"

She heard him sigh in frustration "Roy, is Roy there? Please Chris, this is important!"

Roy had heard his name and nodded as he reached to take the phone from Chris. "What can I do for you Mr Tyler?"

"Roy, thank God! It's about CJ, I have some information. A lot of information, can you come and visit me? Tomorrow? I'll tell you all I know"

Roy hesitated, chewing his lip before answering. Before he had a chance to speak Robert sensed his hesitation and continued "Roy, I am many things, I have done so many wrong things in my life and I have told so many lies, but one thing I did right is to fall in love with CJ, and I never lied about it, it is the one true thing I hold on to in my miserable life. I still love her, I always will. I read the papers, I know she is with Houston now, and I'm happy for them, they deserve this, but I know she is in trouble and I want to help, I want to keep her safe, please"

Roy nodded to himself before saying softly "I'll be there, 9am sharp!"

"Thanks Roy, until tomorrow!"

CJ had finally let Houston drive the car, after a few rocky false starts he had started to get the hang of it, almost enough for CJ to relax, almost relax! They had arrived back at the Lodge just after 6, Houston carrying his two carrier bags of souvenirs from Oban, particularly those from the distillery, mainly a 12 year old Malt, a fifteen year old Malt, and a 25 year old Malt, "Well it IS a distillery!" he had explained to CJ when she had watched him enthusiastically grabbing the bottles off the shelf . He also had a selection of home made chocolates from the wonderful Chocolate factory where he and CJ had gone for coffee, and after trying the sample plate they had bought two huge selection trays to bring home, "Well it is a chocolate factory!" CJ had muttered as she crammed one more sweet in to the box. She had bought a new camera, declaring there were too many beautiful sites to remember, so Houston had bought a video camera to. Without telling CJ he had also purchased a Quaich, leaving inscription instructions with the jeweller and a delivery address, telling him it was a wedding present for a friend to explain why Mr W Tuckerbuck was using his credit card to pay for a wedding cup for a Matt & CJ, and sending it to Houston Ind c/o Mr Roy Houston. Matt had written a quick note for the jeweller to put inside the parcel before turning to leave, quickly buying a set of Thistle cufflinks and Thistle earrings to explain to CJ why he had been in the shop.

"Oh Houston, they're so dainty!" she was saying as she pulled them out of the bags to study now they were home.

"Fancy room service for dinner tonight?" Houston asked as he saw her stifle a yawn, "we could both do with a lazy evening after today"

"Sounds wonderful!" she replied, smiling broadly, causing his heart to do a little somersault

"I'll get the menu!" he said, turning away and taking a steadying breath. He was behaving like a hormonal teenager, every time he looked at her he had to struggle to stop from reaching out and kissing her, letting his hands wander, and darn it there I go again he thought as he took his time to pull out the room service menu.

"Oh Houston, your phone!" he heard CJ say behind him, "looks like a few missed calls. Quite a few actually!"

"It'll be Roy!" Houston told her as he quickly crossed to take the phone off her, "He's the only one who knows this number"

" Only for emergencies right?" CJ asked slowly

Houston just nodded as he looked straight at her.

She gave a half hearted laugh before saying, "Judging from the amount of missed calls I'm guessing we got trouble!"

Houston held the phone in his hand and stared at it, jumping slightly as CJ reached out and took it from him, he watched as she dialled the familiar number before passing it back to Houston, "Guess the old saying is true, can run but you can't hide..at least not forever!"

Roy was sitting alone at the bar, wondering what Robert Tyler could possibly tell him that could help CJ, and wondering if he could ever truly trust the man that had caused her so much heartache. He jumped as the phone rang, looking around in surprise before remembering how late it was and that Chris had finally gone home. He reached over and picked it up. "Hello!"

"Uncle Roy, it's me!" came the familiar voice

Roy let out a deep breath, smiling as he heard Houston say "You missing me so much you're ringing me already?"

Roy decided to be blunt. "They're onto you boy"

"Huh?"

"They know it wasn't CJ in the hospital, Jane Doe is dead, and they know you two are together, which makes me think they are out there looking for you right now!"

Houston sighed and ran his hand through his hair, CJs eyes crinkled slightly at the edge as she watched him, she'd been right, trouble

"Hoyt wants you to come home, "Roy told him, "Thinks you'll be safer!"

"What do you think Uncle Roy?" Houston asked softly, genuinely interested in his Uncles answer, trusting his instincts and advice completely.

Roy hesitated. "Hoyt has a point, there are people here who can protect you, new names, new identities maybe, if it came down to it. You're on your own right now"

"Didn't ask if Hoyt was right, he's a good cop so he is bound to be right" Houston softened his voice before adding, "But I asked you what do YOU think"

"Truthfully?" Roy closed his eyes before saying "run boy! And keep running!"

Houston closed his eyes and nodded to himself before saying "I love you Uncle Roy, y'all stay safe back there. Don't you worry about us ok, we'll be fine. "

Roy closed his eyes as he whispered "Love you to boy, and CJ. See you soon okay?"

"Yeah, see you soon" Houston replied softly before clicking the phone off. He looked at CJ and gave a small smile before sitting down next to her and taking her hands in his. "Time for the Tuckerbucks to disappear for a while honey"

"Plan B?" she asked looking at his hands holding hers

Houston brought her hands to his lips and kissed them before nodding, "Plan B"

"Tonight? Do we move tonight?"

He thought a little while. "No, not tonight. I think we are safe for one more night. But we move on tomorrow"

"The cottage won't be ready for us for another 5 days Houston. Where are we going to go?"

He smiled as he stroked her cheek. "Lets just say that were you're concerned I took no chances, we have a few options, just have to pick the names we want to use next!"

CJ giggled. "If it wasn't my life at stake I might find this a bit of an adventure!"

Houston looked at her and realised that she was trying to make him laugh so he wouldn't see how scared she was, so he decided to play along. "Well, I haven't chosen Mr & Mrs Smith anywhere along the way! So do you fancy Mr & Mrs Bradley, or Mr & Mrs Swinton..maybe the Allertons..or the Dunddurys..or.."

"Houston!" she interrupted him as she gave a small laugh, "Just HOW prepared were you? How many ids did you line up?"

He gave her a smug smile and winked. "We may not have to go back to LA until we retire!"

"What!"

He chuckled as he pulled her into his arms and whispered, "Now, how about we work up an appetite before I order room service? After all, we have to be up early in the morning so we may have to actually sleep tonight!"

CJ laughed, but didn't argue.

Roy was sat in the small private visiting room wondering again why he had agreed to meet with Robert Tyler. The man was a charmer, that's how he had worked his way back into Houston and CJs life, how he had convinced CJ to nearly agree to marry him. Roy disliked anyone who hurt his family, he disliked Robert Tyler, yet somehow here he was , waiting. The door opened and in walked a very different Robert Tyler than Roy had been expecting. The suave debonair urbanite was gone, his hair was down to his collar and stood wildly out at all angles, the smooth poised features were masked by a thick beard, and the cool steely stare was gone as Robert sat opposite Roy shifting nervously in his seat and glancing towards the now closed door time and time again before finally speaking. "Thank you for coming," he said hoarsely, "I half thought you would change your mind!"

"I nearly did!" Roy told him dryly

Tyler laughed with no humour. "I wouldn't have blamed you" He hesitated, fiddling with his fingers before glancing up at Roy. He smiled as he glanced down at himself. "Not quite the man I used to be aye?"

Roy said nothing, merely stared at him

Robert carried on. "I don't exactly have to worry about my image in here the way I did in my old profession. And as the only person whose opinion ever really mattered to me is CJ, and, as she has made it more than clear she will never set eyes on me again, well I have some what let myself go. More so in the last few weeks! I'm sure you understand? " When again Roy said nothing Tyler babbled on. "First I read that the love of my life has been killed in a plane crash, my world just collapsed Roy. My heart just broke. Then as if by some miracle, just as I thought there was nothing worth living for, I read that CJ has been found safe and well! You can imagine my joy, I was even happy to read about her and Houston getting engaged, truly I was. I suppose I always knew that I was just a blip on the road to them being together, albeit a happy blip on my part…"

"Some point to this history lesson on the life and loves of Robert Tyler?" Roy asked softly

"As blunt as ever Roy, but yes, there is. Just, I need to know a few things first. You see..not a day goes by when I don't think of her, CJ, so any snippet of news I see or hear is like nectar to a starving man..so imagine my horror to read that just a day after celebrating her safe return and their engagement CJ has been badly inured, and Houston is missing!"

"So, you brought me here under false pretences?" Roys eyes narrowed as he looked directly at Robert. "You just want to know if CJ is ok? You don't have anything to tell me at all do you?"

Tyler sat back in his chair and smiled. "You really don't trust me do you?"

"You surprised?"

Tyler laughed. "No. Can't say that I am. But you're wrong, I DO have information, important information. And I DO want to help CJ, no strings attached, no requests to see her or desperate hopes of getting in touch with her. All I ask, is to know that she is alright, that the papers have exaggerated. Please Roy, look at me and tell me that you don't believe I love her!"

Roy closed his eyes and thought back to the six months when Tyler had become part of their family, almost a permanent part as CJ had fallen for his sophisticated charm and dry wit, his almost shy yet quite confidence had swept her away and Houston and Roy had been happy for her, they had seen the glow that wrapped around both of them, the looks they shared, and they had been certain that CJ had met her match, although Roy had secretly regretted that CJ had not chosen Houston. But bit by bit the mask had slipped and the real Robert Tyler had been laid bare. Roy had never hated anyone as much as he had the day he found out just how many lies they had all fallen for, and had seen just how hurt his CJ had been. And yet, no man could have been as good an actor to convince all concerned of his love for CJ, and the crimes he had committed he had done his utmost to hide from her, to keep that side of life hidden. No, the looks Roy had seen, the way he had watched her, smiled at her, Roy had to admit that whatever his faults, loving CJ wasn't one of them.

Sensing that Roy had silently answered him Robert asked again, "So please, is she ok? I have to know"

Roy looked at him and gave the barest of nods. It was enough, and Robert sat back in his chair and threw his head back to sigh deeply with relief. "Thank God!" he whispered, "Oh thank God!" He closed his eyes and smiled before slowly nodding and looking back at Roy. "So, to business"

Roy sat forward in his seat and clasped his hands together on the table between them and looked at him expectantly.

"As you know I am in the high security unit, the crime I committed not enough to have me locked up with those of the more cunning or crazy nature. However, due to my education and ability to relate to people I have been accorded certain duties that allows me to move more freely around this place than others, including to the Maximum security wing were some of our more, shall we say interesting criminals are held!"

"Clocks ticking boy!" Roy said, trying to get him to the point.

Tyler smirked, his eyes starting to show he was relaxing his confidence growing. "Ah yes, so cut to the chase! Very well! One of my duties is a study tutor, I help in literacy classes, I also help those who are studying for qualifications, so I have unlimited access to the library to select reading material and to use the internet to keep up to date on the curriculums. Of course, being a former reporter I take every opportunity to study the outside world to, keep up to date on old friends, and get as much information on my fellow room mates, proved useful in the past if you know what I mean!"

"Tick tock!" was his only reply

"Not everybody uses the library for studying. It is one of the few places the guards let prisoners meet and talk freely, under the 'guise of study groups. Some of them are just that, and quite innocent, but others..well, here is where it gets interesting. You see, nobody notices me anymore, I have become part of the furniture, so I sit and listen, and learn! I have developed an instinct to the groups I would find it useful to eavesdrop on and those that are of no interest to me, kept me one step ahead of trouble a few times, I have stayed away from areas I knew would have been dangerous, and I have found it advantageous to be in the right place at the right time when bribes were required shall we say. A few weeks ago I noticed a new group in the library, people I would never have expected to see there, and it worried me. So I made it my mission to get as close as I can, hear as much as I could. Of course I didn't hear all the names, just plans, places, schemes, but it all became horrifyingly clear to me when CJ was reported dead!"

Roy sat up, Tyler had caught his attention. "Go on" he said softly

"You know Matt and CJ are responsible for some people being here, myself included, and some of this new group to. And it was CJ they were plotting against, I know that now, I put two and two together the day I read what had happened to her. All the pieces came together !"

"Just CJ? Not Matt?"

Robert nodded. "That's what threw me at first. But after my initial shock at CJs disappearance I made it my mission to find out more, so I listened, I used the computer and I did my research, and slowly the picture has become very clear!"

"You gonna make me plead here boy, or are you gonna do as you promised and help?" Roy asked as Tyler smiled back at him, a hint of pride glistening in his ice blue eyes. "Want me to beg?" Roy added

"Beg? No Roy! I meant what I said. I just want to help!"

"Uh huh. So tell me, who is the mastermind behind all of this?"

Again Tyler chuckled and looked slightly smug. "No mastermind Roy, remember I said there was a group of people! Masterminds Roy, a co-operative, a team whose one purpose is to kill CJ. And I can't let that happen now can I? So..you want o me tell you everything, including names?"

Roy flipped out his notebook and clicked his pen, coughed slightly and looked Robert straight in the eye. "Go ahead boy, tell me what you know"

"The head of the group is a man called Duvall, he was flown here to face charges of kidnapping CJ and Houston as you know, and due to ill health was allowed to stay here to serve his sentence rather than being flown to Europe to face further charges. Truth be told he is as fit as an ox, but even prison doctors need a retirement nest egg, so the report was fake, and not contested, so Duvall and his youngest son share neighbouring cells, and make no mistake they run that block..they have set up a private army to keep everyone in line, the guards are too frightened to do anything, and the Governor leaves well alone as long as Duvall keeps the peace."

"Youngest son!" Roy said under his breath

The corner of Tylers mouth twitched. "You didn't know? He has four other sons and a daughter. Different mothers, but each have inherited their fathers mean streak and each is determined to claim their fathers crown. He is in touch with them all the time through various ways, they run his army for him..for now..Duvall doesn't plan to always be in here..but it suits him, for now! In the mean time he is still in control of that army through his children, they do as he commands. From what I can gather it was his choppers that shot CJs plane down!"

"So it's Duvall who is after CJ! But why?"

" Simple!" said Tyler, "she turned him down! Duvall sees himself as almost a living God, yet CJ Parsons turned him down! Not only that she escaped, before Houston came back for her she had found a way to run and took it, hurt his ego, his pride, but intrigued him so it kept her alive. But then Houston came back for her, and he found himself charged with kidnapping. He feels that she bewitched him somehow into keeping her alive, not his original plan, had he killed her when he planned to the body would have been hidden and he could have denied Houstons claims. So his motive,,"

"Revenge"

"Exactly! But remember, I said masterminds..plural Roy!"

"Go on"

"Ever heard of a Jonathan Renfield?"

Roy pursed his lips as he tried to remember a conversation he'd had with CJ one drunken night at Houstons after watching classic movies, Laurel and Hardy. CJ had grinned as she said "They tried to kill me once!" Houston had laughed at Roys expression, laughing even more as Roy suggested CJ needed coffee..until Houston had explained. So, Roy nodded at Tyler as he said "Heard some things about him"

"He is smart Roy, and in some ways more dangerous than Duvall!"

"How so?"

"Duvall is all about power, control. Renfield is all about himself and what he feels he is entitled to, and God help anyone who gets in the way. Cold, heartless and calculating, and very, very dangerous. He blames CJ for a lot. She refused to die, very inconsiderate of her, if she had died in the car crash as planned then people would have thought it an accident, nobody would have looked at the other deaths, he and Elizabeth Davies would be married, and he would be heir to a 20 million dollar legacy. Instead, he is in jail, Elizabeth Davies is living in the Bahamas without him!"

"She's free?"

Tyler nodded. "Compassionate grounds, she's dying, brain tumour apparently. According to my research her family lawyer had her case reheard, claimed that it was the onset of the tumour that caused her to behave the way she did..get caught up with Renfield, hurt the very woman she had sworn to protect as sorority mother, allow him to kill them..pleaded diminished responsibility and had the power house lawyers to push the right buttons and get her out!"

Roy pursed his lips. "Any of it true?"

"You catch on quick Roy. No, not a word of it. Same prison doctor who stopped Duvalls deportation also completed Davies grim medical report…amazing how a simple migraine can be the start of something so much bigger! Davies is the finance behind the operation, she has been their eyes and ears, telling them where CJ was, what she was up to..she was in the Bahamas so knew CJ was due there for the meeting. Perfect chance! And, here's the best bit..two birds one stone. Her family had been disappointed in her behaviour so had taken legal charge of her business assets, don't get me wrong..Davies is personally a very rich woman..but the family sold her inherited business assets, and sold them cheaply, including a chain of hotels to Vincenci!"

"His daughter was on the same plane as CJ!"

Tylers grin widened. "Too good an opportunity for her to miss, and Renfield felt that Vincenci had stolen his inheritance!"

Roy nodded. "Prison libraries hold so much more information than public ones these days!"

"I was an investigative reporter Roy, and I was on a mission. I know how to hack passed the security systems they put in place, and I know what to look for. I'm sure CJ and Houston would have come up with some of this information if CJ hadn't been hurt"

Roy took a deep breath but didn't correct him. "So, Renfield, Davies and Duvall..quite a team!"

"Hmm," Tyler leaned forward and added" there is a missing piece out there Roy. Another player, someone on the outside, and someone with powerful connections…..someone who wants CJ very much as dead as the others, and whoever it is they are staying in the shadows. I have tried to dig them out, to find some clue, but nothing..so far!"

"Meaning?"

Before he could answer the prison guard walked up to the table and announced "Times up, come on Tyler, back to your cell"

As Tyler stood he turned back to Roy and said "Keep our girl safe Roy, but please, be careful yourself, ok?"

Despite himself Roy nodded and said "You to, and thanks"

Houston was back in the passenger seat, a temporary loss of memory in relation to which side of the road to drive on had caused CJ to yell at him to pull over, demand the keys from him and declare him officially confined to co-driver status until he could tell his left from his right! He didn't mind too much as the views were stunning, and he enjoyed watching her drive to. Besides, letting her drive meant that he had time to check things off in his mind, make sure they had covered their tracks. They had left the lodge almost as soon as breakfast had finished, apologising to reception and explaining a family emergency called them home, leaving a healthy tip and a promise to return they had packed the car and left with a heavy heart. CJ had driven them to Dumbarton, were Matt had picked up a hire car in the name of Patterson, a convertible this time, then he had followed CJ back to Glasgow airport to drop off the original hire car, they had stocked up on supplies at the large supermarket before setting off towards Wemyss Bay were they caught the ferry to The Isle of Bute, purchasing the ticket using cash. They had held hands and walked across the top deck to enjoy the crossing, clear skies and a calm crossing, mountains seeming to reach out of the sea, a warm breeze ruffling through CJs hair as she had smiled and closed her eyes to breath in the fresh air, and Houston had been unable to stop himself taking her in his arms and kissing her.

It was as they landed at Rothesay that Houston had turned the wrong way, nearly colliding with an oncoming RV, but he had been travelling slowly so CJ had not yelled as much as she could have. Now they were driving towards the far side of the Island and the vast wide beaches. He checked his map and told CJ to turn right, and follow the road to the end, and turn right again. CJ narrowed her eyes as the road appeared to become a single track lane, and she had no choice but to turn right as to turn left would lead them straight on the beach itself. "Houston, are you sure this is right?" she asked, negotiating a particularly tight corner.

Houston studied the map again and muttered "Yup, looking up just in time to see the small sign he had been looking for . "Left CJ, left!"

Quickly checking her mirror CJ turned and followed the narrow road, gasping slightly as the road opened up to a landscaped garden holding four perfect log cabins. A man had been sitting on the veranda of the first one and waved as he saw them drive in. He saw CJ park the car so slowly walked over to them. "Mr & Mrs Mason? " He asked as he stepped nearer

Houston climbed out of the car and nodded, shaking the mans hand as he smiled broadly at them.

"Glad you could make it after all!" the man said as he walked around to shake hands with CJ as she stepped out of the car, "I know you said you weren't sure if you could make the short break or not, it must be difficult to find time to yourselves when visiting family..everybody wants piece of you!"

CJ smiled brightly. "So true!"

The man was clearly captivated, and Houston smirked as he recognised the smitten look. "Well Miss, I can guarantee that if you're looking for a place to hide away from it all, you've found it!" he told her, his hand still holding CJs

"Why thank you," she said politely, looking over at Houston and silently asking for help, her eyes narrowing as he just smiled innocently back, "that's just what my **husband** and I are looking for, a romantic hideaway!"

The man leaned towards her and whispered. "Plenty of romance here!"

CJ gave a soft chuckle and Houston watched as the man nearly buckled at the knees, time to help he thought as he walked around and wrapped his arm around CJs waist and said "Sure is a pretty spot, can't wait to get inside though and see what the cabins are like!"

As if waking from a dream the man looked at him and blinked before stammering, "Oh, yes, of course! Follow me, let me grab a bag for you Miss..uh, Mrs Mason. You're in this cabin on the right, two bedroom, so a little extra space, indoor sauna for any chilly night we may get, and a hot tub on your far veranda, perfect place to watch the sunset as you can see you have the most perfect sea view!"

Houston nodded, the man wasn't kidding. The clearing where the cabins were situated was right on the edge of a perfect sandy beach, slightly raised on a small grassy knoll. Each cabin faced in different directions but each looked out on to the beach below, the grass was set out as small picnic area and landscaped gardens, yet each cabin seemed to have a private fenced garden to. Houston listened as the man explained that only one other cabin was occupied at the moment, another American couple it seemed, the other two would be occupied by the weekend, but CJ and Matt would have moved on by then.

The cabins owner pointed to a small farm house a long a sea shore path way and told them they hired out horses if they fancied riding, and also provided fresh produce such as eggs, milk and home made bread. He opened the door wide and ushered them in, smiling with pride as he watched the couple smile at each other before thanking him, and politely ushering him out of the door. He grinned to himself as the door closed in his face. Newlyweds I bet, he thought to himself, his grin broadening as he heard the sound of soft laughter coming from the cabin. He turned and headed back to where his car was parked, looking back one more time at the closed cabin door, smiling again to himself as he reversed and left them to their privacy.


End file.
